Pride
by Fluffy-ashke
Summary: ...comes before a fall. Long before "our heroes" existed, a time of war resulted in an unlikely alliance destined for failure. For two young demons in a duel of pride and tradition, it would prove catastrophic. Warning: yaoi, violence, mild char bashing
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first full-fledged fic ever posted! I'm actually pretty...proud... of how this is turning out. I'm sorry ahead of time for my short chapters, but I'm a college student so I don't often have time to contiguously write much more than this.

This story will be drawing on a couple sources, but was mostly inspired by "Topsy Turvy" by VixenArgentum, which is really a fantastic story if you have the time to read some incredibly well-written Inucest (which will not come into this fic... sorry! XD). I did steal the concepts of the Midnight Dragon clan and mating rituals from it, though.

So, otherwise, enjoy and please, please, for yaoi's sake PLEASE review!

On to the story!

~Fluffy

Pride- Prologue

Ryokotsusei watched the life slowly fade from his mate's eyes.

He tasted the bitter tang of helplessness, watching the once-magnificent body wither, the long, final sigh bubbling from between blue lips. It didn't matter now, that he was trapped in hiding, deep within the mountainous lair of the Midnight Dragons. It didn't matter that he was still too weak to join the battle, the scar on his abdomen raw and unhealing. His clan's chance of fighting to maintain their place had just expired, eyes slipping shut.

The dragon lord knelt next to the body, running a finger over a high cheekbone, a pointed chin. A slight, ironic grimace twisted his lips. The face that had once been a source of annoyance, almost hatred, had somehow become so familiar, so welcome. Not beloved, no. There was little love lost between himself and his contracted consort. However, another face, already echoing the deceased in its planes, despite youthful softness, came to mind.

A slight brush of downy blackness against his arm.

"Daddy?"

The Ryokotsusei gathered the soft shadow into his arms.

"He's dead. It's time to go out, Kodori."

Inutaisho was too old to be surprised. Or so he had thought.

He reread the note in his clawed hand, face carefully neutral.

Inutaisho was surprised.

He raised his eyes to the pair crouching before him. A very grizzled pair of dragon guards, unarmed but stone-faced, and bold in their manner, looking directly at the great demon.

Inutaisho allowed an eyebrow to creep up, just a tiny quirk.

"A meeting."

It was not a question. The guards nodded.

"The almighty lord of dragons wants to meet… me."

The dragons didn't dare to nod this time. There was something in the youkai's eyes that said that would be a mistake.

"Ryokotsusei is going to offer a treaty. Face to face. With me."

"He believes he has an offer that you will find-- intriguing." The last word was said with a hint of disgust. There was something about this meeting that the guards did not like.

Inutaisho was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Pride- Chapter 1

The young demon shifted and grumbled, attempting to haul his engulfing sleeves to his sides, rather than tangled around his feet. As much as he enjoyed seeing himself in the finery, especially for the way he looked just like his father in it, having to stand outside in it for any amount of time was nearly intolerable. Tugging at the offending cloth again, he felt a large hand lay on his head, and paused.

"Be still, Sesshoumaru. They're coming."

Eying the demon towering beside him, Sesshoumaru frowned. Father had that weird, excited look on his face, the same one he got when he was about to conquer an enemy in a sweeping final battle. This somewhat confused the child, as there was no army gathered, and Father did not have any of his fangs at his side. Sesshoumaru gave the sleeves a final tug then stilled, turning his gaze back to the road leading up to the castle gates.

Several figures could be seen approaching, and their scent preceded them on the dry summer breeze. He had never smelled dragon before, but he decided it was not as unpleasant as he had thought it would be. All he had ever heard of dragons was that they were beasts, and had killed countless demons. He had expected a smell like blood, rot, or something equally distasteful, not the earthy, ozone-like scent that rose toward him.

As they drew closer, he could see each figure more clearly. There were four who were obviously guards, one of whom had been to the castle some weeks before. There was one other with them; a tall, broad-shouldered one in a dark cowl. Sesshoumaru frowned, noting that the big creature must be nearly equal to his father in stature-- a grave sin in the child's eyes. He straightened and prepared a mental tirade as the group approached, having every intention of nurturing a heated dislike of them all.

When the unhurried band finally drew close, all of the guards knelt respectfully.

Once again, Inutaisho did not resist the urge to raise an ironic brow, this time followed by the slightest nod.

The tall figure returned the nod, and spoke.

"Dog Lord, we come freely, in peace, to carry out our end of the deal. Do you give us your hospitality in free return?"

"I do, Dragon Lord. However, it seems we must carry out some introductions first."

Once more, the hooded head nodded slightly, then a delicately clawed hand raised to pull back the concealing cloth. The face that was revealed was striking: white, porcelain skin, poisonous green eyes with violet stripes down each cheek, all framed by wild, violet hair. The dragon straightened, then slanted his eyes toward the young demon, expectantly. The vivid gaze made Sesshoumaru want to squirm, but he fought the urge with a clenched fist.

The dog lord gestured toward the discomfited child. "My son, Sesshoumaru."

The dragon bowed slightly, his amusement at the youngling's fluster sparkling in his eyes. Sesshoumaru also bowed, still watching the tall lord warily.

"And now it is our turn." The tall dragon reached behind his back, hand slipping beneath the lowered hood. With a few small movements, a tie came loose that unwound around the lord's torso several times. A small impact sounded as something shifted and fell from beneath the cloak.

The very disturbed young inuyoukai peered into the shadow around the dragon's legs, only to find a set of eyes peering back. A delicate white arm wound around one leg and a nose peeked from between the lord's knees.

"They smell funny." The nose announced in a small, clear voice.

At this, both of the demon lords chuckled, one with a bit of chagrin. The dragon bent and extracted the little creature from its latch around is leg.

Hefting it into his arms, the dragon named it. "My son, Hikaru."

Hikaru examined the two inuyoukai, quickly dismissing the larger to focus on the smaller. Leaning back until he dangled upside-down in his father's arms, he blinked at the young demon with wide, fascinated eyes. He had never seen another demon as young as himself, and this one was a different species, no less. He eyed the fur laying over the other's shoulder, his fingers itching to pet it.

Sesshoumaru was equally fascinated. The little dragon could have been a miniature of his father, but with all the colors changed to black and white. However, hanging so, the main difference between them was blaringly obvious-- waving behind the little body was a tiny pair of downy, black wings. Sesshoumaru tilted his quizzically, trying to decide whether it would be worth asking to touch them.

As the children stared at each other, their fathers spoke.

"I hadn't thought he would be so small! He can't be much younger than Sesshoumaru."

(Sesshoumaru took a slow step toward the inverted child.)

"He'll be twenty come spring." (!)

(Hikaru's lips parted in a pleased grin.)

"Only ten years' difference, then. That's good."

(Sesshoumaru continued to sidle toward the dragon, almost within reach.)

"Hmm, I'm surprised you were able to produce a child at the time, busy as you were with your conquests…"

(Hikaru stretched out both arms, brushing curious fingers over Sesshoumaru's facial markings.)

"The same could be said for you, while your clan was in the midst of holding me off."

(The young inu leaned closer, sniffing slightly at Hikaru's neck, hands stroking the fluffy feathers

already.)

"It was necessary, dog… Ah, I can't help but notice that our children are better suited for getting along than we are."

The adults eyed them as they continued to sniff each other.

"Perhaps this is a good sign, that they accept each other so easily…" Inutaisho stated.

Hikaru chose that moment to sink his teeth into Sesshoumaru's nose.

A/N:

(!)I figure demon aging to start out as approximately 5 human years/1 demon year, slowing exponentially. This translates to Hikaru being 4 and Sesshoumaru, 6. Also, I figure this means they will reach "maturity", as in coming of age, around age 100.

So, there it is! I have one more chapter to add today... This story is also posted on Y!, along with some fanart coming along. I shall post links once I get enough up to be worth it... Same author name, though, so check me out!

~Fluffy


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Pride- Chapter 2

"Eeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaah!" came the unholy shriek, finally alerting the two lords to their sons' interaction. Sesshoumaru's face twisted with rage as he dug his claws into the dragonling's delicate shoulders, shoving.

The fangs remained stubbornly embedded in the end of his nose, and he succeeded only in causing them to clamp down as they pulled. A snorting growl emitted through the corners of Hikaru's lips as he instinctively grabbed onto the pup's arms to steady himself.

Ryokotsusei fumbled, attempting to hold on to the struggling child. He grunted as a foot caught him under the chin. Taking grasping the flailing limb, he tried to angle it away from him, instead being buffeted with the downy wings. Sesshoumaru, in the meantime, finally pried the jaws from his aching nose, and, snarling, dragged Hikaru down to the ground with him, where they began to wrestle in earnest.

A deep chuckle sounded from above the tumbling children, and the dragon lord glanced up to find Inutaisho covering his grinning lips with trembling silver claws, eyes almost crossed with mirth. Ryokotsusei's eye twitched with annoyance as another yelp sounded.

Lowering his eyes back to the struggle at his feet, he muttered, "Aren't you going to do something about this?"

His rival lowered his hand, revealing his fanged smirk. "Of course not. It's entertaining to see our roles played out on such a small scale, is it-" His jibe was cut off as the children rolled right into his legs, and a bare foot caught him in the knee.

Untangling himself, Sesshoumaru finally untangled himself from the mess of claws, limbs, and feathers to scramble away, only to trip as on his blasted sleeves. Hikaru was immediately on his back, trying to pin the larger boy. Sesshoumaru stood with some effort, with the wriggling weight on his back trilling in surprise. The now thoroughly angered pup ran toward the defensive wall, climbing the steps with only a slight stumble as Hikaru's wings fluttered with alarm.

"Uh oh." Remarked Inutaisho.

Ramming roughly into the barrier at the top, Sesshoumaru peeled the clinging dragon from his back with a growl. Grasping the reluctant arms, he gave a great heave and tossed the now wailing boy over the edge.

"Uh oh." Echoed Ryokotsusei.

"Is that all? Shouldn't you go after him?" said the puzzled inuyoukai.

"Nothing to worry about, for Hikaru, at least." He gave a slightly evil chuckle. "But he'll be irritated now."

"Then what was all that before?"

"Playtime."

The two shared a sigh, frowning at each other sideways for their odd common ground.

Fathers of exceptional sons suffer so.

Sesshoumaru turned from the edge, rage somewhat mollified with his apparent victory. He took two steps back toward his father, a proud smirk just beginning on his lips, before the uncomfortable sound of metal scratching over stone spun him back around. Peering back over the edge, his eyes widened at the sight of a perfectly unscathed dragonling clawing his way back up the wall. For a moment, his face lifted to meet the pup's eyes, his own flashing an electric blue for a moment, as he snarled at him.

Sesshoumaru flinched and backed away as the dragon surged over the top of the wall. As Hikaru leapt at him once again, he slipped and fell backward. This time, he found himself properly pinned, with a less-than-playful face an inch away.

Both stayed there for a moment, panting. The pup blinked at the eyes that took up most of his vision. They were not black as he had thought, but rather… an image of the night sky, dotted with stars. They blinked back at him, breaking the illusion of endless depth. Then those fantastic orbs were partially covered again, as the black-rimmed eyelids curved upward.

Puffs of giggling breath brushed over Sesshoumaru's face. He felt his own mouth twist into a frown.

"Get off me, birdbrain."

The shaking boy toppled off, curling on his side as he laughed outright.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up, continuing to grimace at the oh-so-amused dragon, whose wings had now

flexed in as he held his stomach.

"Weirdo." The pup exhaled. The starlit eyes turned up at him, sparkling.

"I-" (giggle/snort) "win!"

Their fathers sighed again.

A/N:

Hikaru is adorable, yes? I wanted to clarify something from the prologue... "Kodori" is Hikaru's nickname, meaning "chick" or "baby bird" (kanji for 'child' and 'bird').

Yes, I do realize it's not actually a word. Nya.'

As an aside, I have had 2 years of Japanese, so I generally know what words I do borrow mean. If I fuck something up, tell me!

Also, I shall write a drabble for the first person who can name where I stole Hikaru's eyes from!

As I post chapters, I will leave more clues until someone gets it.

~Fluffy


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Forgive me! This took sooooo long to spit out. I'm in the middle of a few hundred personal crises, but I promise, the next bit is on the way!

PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF YAOI, REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Bare feet skidded roughly across the sandy ground. A thump of flesh contacting flesh, and a grunt as the blow was countered.

Sesshoumaru stepped hastily back, brushing his bangs from his eyes, as he barely dodged his foe's spinning kick. Hikaru shifted his weight, bracing himself with one hand on the ground as he aimed another upward kick toward Sesshoumaru's chest, to be blocked by crossed forearms. Extending his wings slightly to maintain balance, he turned to avoid the inu's counter.

As the blows continued, Inutaisho lounged against a tree, watching each movement critically. His son and ward were particularly enthusiastic today in their sparring, and he hummed softly to himself, proud at their developing skill. It was only when the dragonling landed a harsh blow to Sesshoumaru's shoulder that he lifted a hand.

The children froze, breathing heavily, as the great demon finally stood and stepped toward them. Hikaru swept a sweaty hand across his mouth and sent Sesshoumaru a cheeky grin. The pup rolled his eyes, turning toward his father.

"That was rather convincing, Sesshoumaru, but you still need to guard more carefully to the left. Not all of your enemies will be so accommodating as to strike only at your strong side." Inutaisho tilted his head toward Hikaru as his son grumbled. "You, on the other hand, are not using your body to its advantage. You are a winged thing, yet you fight from the floor? Flightless or no, you are still much more effective coming from above than trying to maneuver all your limbs from below. If you cannot fly, use your surroundings more to get above your opponent." The dragon nodded solemnly, but the effect was rather spoiled by his merrily twinkling eyes. With a sigh, Inutaisho waved a hand. "That's enough for today. Go clean up, then you may have an hour before dinner."

Sesshoumaru eyed Hikaru, who met his gaze challengingly. Then they both sprinted for the river.

Sesshoumaru resurfaced, tilting his head carefully to keep his hair out of his face. Blinking away the water, he watched Hikaru trail fingers through the water. The dragon lay on his stomach on a half-submerged boulder, one arm hanging down and wings fanned out.

"…Hiki?"

One dark eye cracked open to look down at him. "Hm."

"How long before you go back this time?" He tread water lazily as the late-Spring breeze dried his face somewhat.

"Another week or so." The eye slid shut again.

"Do you think you'll get it this time?"

A derisive snort answered him.

"Why not?"

"You haven't even had first-heat yet, and you think I'm going to be able to fly?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I just don't see why you have to wait so long."

"I keep telling you, my body wont be in the right proportion until I've matured. I've been telling you for twenty years now, you dolt." Hikaru stretched his wings out in a languorous curve.

"But you're so strong already. You're way ahead of what our fathers thought you would do. Why can't that go faster, too?"

"Because it's the way Nature made things. It makes sense."

"But you can beat nature if you're strong enough!"

This time it was Hikaru who frowned, staring at his friend.

"You shouldn't be so proud, Sesshoumaru. Nature will always win."

-----Twenty Years Earlier-----

The two demon lords sat face-to-face.

They had been sitting for nearly two hours, carefully steering toward agreement.

The treaty was almost complete.

Inutaisho gazed down at the parchment before him, somewhat disturbed but not willing to show his discomfort.

"Are you truly willing to give up your own child for this?" He raised his eyes to meet the direct stare of the dragon.

"I am not giving Hikaru up. He will be my son, no matter whose roof he sleeps under. As such, I have but one condition…"

Neither gaze wavered. "And that is?"

"I want him to spend his summers with me, in my lands. He must learn what it is to be a dragon, and all of his clan's ways. You may send guards, even an army, with him. This would only be necessary until he has reached what was once called 'the age of flight.'"

"And beyond that, you have no reservations about binding your son into servitude for an enemy?"

Even as he flinched inwardly, Ryokotsusei raised his chin. "Please allow me my own council on this, and either accept the terms or let it be finished."

Inutaisho sighed and reread the agreement one last time. "I agree. Now will you answer one last question, outside of business?"

The dragon nodded, somewhat tersely.

"Is there something I should know about this son of yours? You seem suspiciously willing to let your heir go, and your lineage with him, to the dogs, so to speak." Inutaisho cast his eyes to the side, feeling a tinge of what might have been guilt.

Ryokotsusei took a long, slow breath.

"I'm afraid this was inevitable. My son is…" the dragon searched for a word, "unfit to lead a clan at war. He is a most incredible child, but I simply could not bear to put him through the sort of trials he would have to face in order to prepare to be a warlord."

"Oh? He is weak, then?" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.

Ryokotsusei chuckled. "Certainly not. He is just… innocent. So completely innocent and gentle. He loves little more than making everyone smile. Hikaru is just as his name suggests-- full of light."

Inutaisho smirked crookedly. "You are indulgent, then. I think he will toughen up a bit as my son's companion… and whipping boy."

Ryokotsusei swallowed discreetly, his unease still held inside.

He had nothing to say to that.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A/N: Gosh, I do this every time, but I really am sorry this took so long. I'm kinda getting kicked out of my house and the semester is winding down, so I hardly had any time to write, let alone the inspiration.

Anyway, I actually got reviews! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to those of you who did. That, right there, was what got me through this latest chapter. It really was hard to write, for several reasons. This part was not so clear in my mind, but it was also rather emotionally draining to put what I did know into words. Right, you'll see why...

So, to respond to the reviews.

Woffy- ...maybe. Kekekek, I knew someone was going to ask that, and I was just WAITING to be able to say "maybe". I'm glad you enjoyed the kids' interaction. It was fun to write, too, though I'm suddenly questioning R-K's name spelling... oh well, I don't care enough to go back and change it all. XD

I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I rarely get time to write, so I have to get out as much as I can in a very short time, before my train of thought is interrupted. This one is a bit longer, so please enjoy and review me some more! ^_^;

BlackPhoenixLove- I totally agree about OC's. I can't stand all the times I see people just throwing in a character that they imagine to be themselves and expecting other people to enjoy their self-amusement. I think Hikaru is a little bit of an exception, mostly because he DOES actually make sense, plot-wise. Maybe I'm biased. Oh well. Indeed, I'm continuing this story. If I were to REALLY write it out seriously, it would be novel-length. A daunting idea, that.

Maybe I'll just use this as a sort of prototype and do a second version later.

WeIrDpErSoN- You noticed the behavior difference, eh? Well, that's the whole point! I had always wondered why Sesshoumaru acted the way he did. I figured he must have been a real firecracker when he was younger, tempers apparently running in the family, and that led me to believe that something must have happened to him to make him an ice princess. This story is the explanation my brain farted out sometime in junior high, and it developed over the course of years. It's also my version of why Inutaisho and R-K were feuding in the first place.

I hope you'll find the rest of this a valid background.

In case you guys don't realize it, this part starts out right after R-K and Hiki show up, later in the day when Hiki and Sessy first meet. It then jumps ahead a bit to somewhere between then and that bit with the training.

Confused? Me too. So sorry. XD

Thus, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 4

"What have you told him about his role in all this?" Inutaisho nodded toward the child gazing happily out at the vast gardens, small wings fanning slowly behind him.

Ryokotsusei's expression did not change. "What is there to say? He is to stay here obey you. I will be leaving him, and will see him during the hot season." He shifted slightly as he stood beside the dog lord. "Beyond that, it is entirely up to you what he does."

Hikaru suddenly thrilled as an enormous butterfly flew past, drifting through the heavily-scented air. The heat belied the moon's proclamation of autumn, stubbornly insisting that summer would continue. Even as evening fell, the atmosphere remained thick, humidity making the slight breeze feel more like a current of water. Watching the younger demon, Sesshoumaru pretended not to listen to their fathers' awkward conversation. He scowled after the dragonling, who leapt after the butterfly and took off along the gravelly border of the plant beds. He was much too civilized and well-bred to even think about giving chase himself, no matter how easy it would be to prove his superior bug-catching abilities.

Ryokotsusei turned away from the sight of his son's childish play, and toward the sun which was now turning the western sky to fiery orange, bleeding into the cloudless blue. Despite the miserably hot weather, he suddenly felt not-so-keen to return to his considerably cooler territory in the north.

From somewhere behind him he heard Hikaru squeak in surprise, and Sesshoumaru's victorious laughter.

"You squished it!" the little voice accused.

He would be coming back to an empty home all too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru wound his arms around his father's neck, nuzzling under his chin in adoration. The dragon buried his nose in his son's soft, black hair, but raised his gaze to the tall figure standing not far away. Inutaisho almost flinched at the intensity in the poisonous green eyes, but did not look away. He understood the message well.

It was a family he was pulling apart.

He suddenly had to wonder if he could ever have sacrificed so much for his followers. The sight of the great dragon and his tiny child in one final embrace was not one he would soon forget.

The wind shifted as the two remained wrapped around each other, and in it was a faint chill that cut through the afternoon heat. The hint of spice in the air brought autumn to call.

Finally breaking his stare away, Ryokotsusei closed his eyes, his arms drawing tighter for just a moment. He remembered the years he had spent carrying this precious little creature inside him. The misery of two years of pregnancy, ending with four days of agony before he was suddenly presented with the strangely quiet bundle of white flesh and black feathers.

He remembered teaching his baby to walk, to speak, to play in the shadows of their labyrinth of caves. Chasing the precocious child through miles of tunnels. All the laughter that he and his comrades had shared at Hikaru's antics, despite the horrific battles being waged outside their dank sanctuary.

He remembered his mate's disbelief and shock when he met his four-year-old son for the first time, during a respite long enough for him to abandon the dwindling army outside. The ensuing argument as to the winged baby's true lineage was a source of amusement for years. The still-fresh wound of that loss made the dragon lord ache, knowing he was losing their son now as well.

After a long moment, he let Hikaru go, drawing himself to his full height. The boy looked up at him, eyes unusually solemn, but both sharing a moment of silent communication.

Unable to say a word, Ryokotsusei finally turned away, taking quick strides toward the north, eventually breaking into a run, guards in pursuit.

Hikaru stood alone there at the gates for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ten Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hikaru hurried through the servants' quarters, the sound of his bare feet clear in the early-morning hush. He shifted the huge pot he carried so he could see as he stepped down onto the familiar white gravel path that crisscrossed much of the inu lord's inner grounds. His burden was a fresh batch of healing balm that would go to the guard barracks on the other side of the gardens, and he hoped to get it there before the noisy, crude soldiers were around to harass him.

Listening distractedly to the crunch of the tiny stones, the boy thought out his plans for the day. As soon as he finished this task, he would go break his fast in the kitchen before the rush of cleaning maids wore the doting cook's patience thin. He'd help her for a while, he supposed (imagining the tidbits he'd be treated to for his trouble), and then go wake Sesshoumaru and bring him his meal. Perhaps he'd even get some time to convince one of the gardeners to let him gather the fallen cherry blossoms by the reflection pools (a singularly pleasing task, the tedious nature of which would likely mean he wouldn't be pulled away to something truly irritating).

As he pondered different uses for the blossoms he collected, he caught the sound of raised voices nearby. Blinking away his daydreaming, Hikaru stopped walking when he took notice of his surroundings.

This central part of the gardens lay in ruins. Leaves, bamboo, shattered rock and other debris was strewn around the path, and the young dragon was surprised that he hadn't stumbled over anything, with the urn obstructing his vision and his mind elsewhere. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Hikaru gingerly set his burden aside and made his way across the rubble, headed for the voices. In the now somewhat stronger light, his lowered brows raised at the sight before him.

What had once been a sort of decorative wall of bamboo appeared to have been cut diagonally with a knife, and over the lower side of the angle he saw Inutaisho, thoroughly dressing-down… Sesshoumaru? Taken aback again, the boy crept closer.

"…and with such utter disrespect for your father's property! What possessed you, to even be out in the middle of the night?" The demon's shoulders were hunched forward with rage.

There was a crackle of energy which drew Hikaru's eyes back toward Sesshoumaru. He had assumed a defensive stance, and from two fingers hung his newly-acquired light whip. Hikaru blinked incredulously. Not only had Sesshoumaru laid waste to the dog lord's gardens, but now he looked like he wanted to use it against the demon, himself! The dragonling crouched, suddenly uneasy about the situation, and wondered if he should make himself scarce.

Sesshoumaru raised his chin defiantly. "The training is too easy. I'm tired of practicing on dummies and stupid mongrels. I need moving targets! I saw the fireflies, and the idea ma-"

A snarl from Inutaisho was all it took to quiet his protest. "I don't care if you are truly the dandiest creature alive, son. Defacing my property, which will one day be yours, is much more significant than you can imagine. Would you wield an army so carelessly? What if your hasty actions, carelessness, and complete ignorance harmed the people who depend on you? Such stupidity would get your comrades killed." The lord paused then, and seemed to ponder something, turning aside. Hikaru's hackles rose, having the distinct feeling that Inutaisho was looking at him.

"You must learn, Sesshoumaru, how very directly your actions effect those around you." He extended a clawed hand toward the boy who was now creeping away. "Hikaru." He beckoned, and the boy froze.

"Come here, Hikaru."

For the first time, the dragonling realized just what this, until now, gentle father-creature truly was. He gulped in terror, and slowly crawled toward the warlord who had been his father's greatest enemy. Sesshoumaru glanced at him, confused, but did not keep his eyes off of Inutaisho for long as his own anxiety began to rise. As soon as he was just close enough, Hikaru lowered his head to the ground and nervously awaited the demon's command.

Inutaisho drew a deep breath, secretly uneasy himself, and addressed his son. "Hikaru is your closest friend, yes? Your faithful companion and servant. The creature nearest to your own body in many ways…" Lips tight, the demon summoned his own whip of light. The little dragon's breathing quickened and he shut his eyes tight, wings curving down around his body, and prayed that his lord would not do what he feared…

"Know that it was your actions, Sesshoumaru, that has brought this upon him."

The shining weapon then fell toward Hikaru's exposed back.

Sesshoumaru approached the sobbing boy as his father stalked away. Kneeling down and reaching for his shoulders, he paused, realizing he might hurt his friend by touching. He instead scrubbed at his sore eyes and swallowed, throat raw from crying. He was now at a loss as to how to comfort, and could only crouch by his friend's side and watch.

The dragonling's white clothing was torn across the back now, five slashes running through the pristine cloth. Some blood seeped from the edges of the cauterized wounds, but the angry red tracks had already begun to heal.

Hikaru curled tighter around himself, rolling to his side and wrapping his arms around his knees. He hardly felt the gravel digging into his bare skin. He simply lay there and shook, dust from pressing his face into the ground sticking to the tear tracks, almost parallel to the two black stripes down his cheeks.

He had never been physically punished before.

Birds had begun to sing their morning vespers, and through them he could hear the household waking. The hurried steps of servants along nearby paths, the more distant sounds of the exchange of night and day guards, and the unsteady breath of the pup behind him all reached his delicately pointed ears, though he only lay passively.

After a few minutes, the warmth of the morning sun gradually cutting through his shocked chill, he sat up, wincing at the twinge the shifting of his wings caused. Heaving a long, shaky sigh, his more pragmatic nature drew his eyes back to the pot he had been carrying. Slowly he stood and walked toward it over the flotsams strewn over the walkway. Lifting the lid, the pungent, green scent of the ointment rose to meet him and he reached a clawed hand in. Hikaru twisted awkwardly, and tried to smear the stuff on his back, but found little success until two new hands joined his, slipping through the slashed cloth and gently spreading the potion over the welts. He closed the jar and traced it with his fingers as Sesshoumaru crouched behind him.

As the pup finished, Hikaru finally spoke.

"You idiot."

And, for once, Sesshoumaru did not respond in kind.

A/N:

Just a little something to add... Did anyone get my hint in that last section? Hmmm... it will get more obvious as the story goes on, I suppose.

I'm sorry if it seemed a little choppy.

PLEASE, for the love of yaoi, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5 WIP?

A/N: So, it's been a while, yeah? Life's been getting in the way a bit, but I hope to pick this one back up

The following is actually an incomplete chapter. I have a bit of a gap in my story, and would love some input on how to fill it up. You'll see what I

Ah, and in response to a question from a reviewer...br

Yes, Inuyasha and co. will eventually show up, but they aren't major players at all. It's not really my style to try to write INTO an existing story. Too much work and kinda feels like I'm stepping on toes. So I like to write around what has actually been made before. Thus why most of this story not only takes place long before the original series, but it focuses on either original or less-developed, "minor"

Anyway, I'll save my prattle for another day. On with the chapter! brbrbr

bChapter 5- Of Winter and Morning Rituals/bbrbr

The scent of snow and a puff of chill air were the first things Sesshoumaru noticed as he began to wake. Then came the quiet clatter of a screen being pulled aside, a knee meeting the ground, and that small clatter again. A whisper of cloth and padding of feet... then came the sing-songy

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it's time to be waking~." The cheerful grin evident in the words was almost enough to make him feel nauseous. iI HATE when he does this.../i Eyes still defiantly closed, he didn't even twitch when the greeting was

iFLOP/ibr

The indelicate impact of a half-grown dragon over his futon finally got a grunt out of

"...Hicchan, do you want to die today?"br

"I'd like to see you try, my great princeling. You who can't even stand to get yourself up for breakfast, let alone for a morning spar. Why, gods forbid you might chip a claw dressing yourself or bathing or taking a-" A pillow to the face interrupted the crude statement, and Sesshoumaru took advantage of the moment by tossing his blankets over the smaller boy and attempting to smother him. Hikaru managed to wiggle free all too quickly, and proceeded to pummel his friend with his no-longer downy wings. Finally laughing themselves out of their energetic morning ritual, Hikaru dropped his chin onto Sesshoumaru's chest with a great

Combing ruffled black hair with absent claws, the pup yawned. "What are we doing today?"br

"Your father meets with the wolves today to settle some territorial dispute, and you are supposed to go see Kintora-sensei for a once-over and chat about next spring." Lolling his head over to one side, Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows, earning a groan from under his

"Since when do you think like that?"br

A dusting of pink spread over the white nose and pointed ears, and, turning his face down into the chest being used as a pillow, a muffled reply. "Blame the guards. They always say stuff like that to me anyway."br

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his elbows, displacing his friend's head, which objected with a

"You KNOW they aren't supposed to be talking to you, Hiki! Father said they're not supposed to bother you anymore. How long has this been going on?"br

Wrinkling his nose with distaste, Hikaru sat up as well. "Since... always. They shout lewd things down from the walls and such." He flapped a hand dismissively. "It's harmless, really. They haven't touched me since the order went out."br

Sesshoumaru glared a bit at the guileless black eyes then gave up with a huff. The boy just didn't understand how wrong it was! That he, a dragon prince of highest breeding, should be outranked by some mutt of a guard was insulting to demon culture in general. Knuckling his still somewhat sleepy eyes and giving a great yawn, the pup heaved Hikaru off his futon and stood at last. The younger boy quickly went back into the mode of a servant, rather than best friend, and scurried about to collect his young lord's clothing and dress him. br

Silver-clawed fingers smoothed red and white silk over broadening shoulders. Hikaru idly marveled at his young lord's growth as he tied the gold and indigo sash around Sesshoumaru's waist, only a bit jealous of the rapidly widening height difference. Mind wandring as usual, the little dragon knotted the obi expertly, careful not to snag the precious gossamer silk with his talons, and finishing his task, knelt respectfully. Sesshoumaru gave his tied-back tail of hair a cheeky tweek before wandring toward the hall, years of habit making the choreography of Hikaru walking behind him, kneeling to open the sliding screens, and then repeating entirely

Sesshoumaru's mind was wandering too, though. Even so early in the morning, a lump of irritation had already formed in his stomach. He should have known the ignorant, rough demons that made up his father's guard would be stupid enough to go against express orders. His annoyance was directed more at himself for not noticing than the

He remembered too clearly the first few years his winged friend had spent here. While his father was entirely confident in the strength of his new alliance, many of his people, though faithful in their lord, were bitter that the heavy losses sustained in the conquering of the dragon's lands had been for naught. The hatred in their eyes, the mutterings as little Sesshoumaru passed by, hand-in-hand with his new best friend and rival, did not escape his ears though the adults seemed to think he wouldn't notice. Oh, no, they would never dare to show their misgivings in the presence of the great Inuyoukai, but his son was still fair

Luckily the mutterings remained mostly just that and all was well, but later...br

Sesshoumaru paused as he neared the screen to the room where he was to break fast with his father this morning, already smelling the steaming tea from outside, but he did not approach further. Hikaru knelt by this screen once more, not bothering to wonder at the pup's delay, simply waiting (knowing, of course, that if it were any of his business, he'd hear it soon enough anyway). Gold eyes examined the length of glossy black hair, the flawless alabaster skin so pale it glowed in most any light... the patiently downcast eyes rimmed with perfectly symmetrical black markings... the fine, straight nose, soft chin, long neck... the body of the little dragon, still boyish, not even half-grown, and the already lovely feathered wings poised behind

Yes, he was growing to be a beauty to rival the finest of any of the royal lines. And that was what started the trouble not so long

Finally stepping forward, the screen slid aside with the smooth silence of years of experience, and closed behind Sesshoumaru just as neatly. Inutaisho was already seated and sipping from a cup of porcelain so delicate the morning light coming through the open doorway to a courtyard behind the demon lord could be seen through the translucent pottery. Not looking up from the scroll he was reading from, Inutaisho nodded at the cushion opposite him from the small table, and Sesshoumaru sat, feeling Hikaru take his usual place just a few feet away in a corner for that

Reaching for his own cup, the pup mused that the morning that trouble had started hadn't been terribly different from this morning... with one blaring exception...brbr

i-Three years earlier-brbr

An unfamiliar change in Hikaru's scent was what brought him to wakefulness so quickly. Sesshoumaru sat up with a sudden lurch before his friend had made so much as a sound upon entering his rooms. As the younger boy approached, that scent and the alarming feeling of wrongness made the pup wrinkle his brow, examining the dragon as he knelt next to the futon, abnormally reserved. Squinting, Sesshoumaru shot out a hand to grab Hikaru's chin, but the more alert dragon flinched away, leaving the striped appendage to grasp

"What's wrong."br

It wasn't even a question. It would take something grave indeed to cause the normally gregarious little dragon to react like

"...It's stupid. Nothing. Come on, time to get up."br

"It's not /inothingi, Hiki. You look frightened or something."br

"I'm not frightened!" Hikaru

"Then what is it?" Sesshoumaru said through gritted teeth. He beat down the temper that twitched in the back of his mind, focusing on his worry for his

Nibbling a silver claw, a nervous gesture Hiki only fell to when concentrating very hard or when very uncomfortable, he sighed and shifted his eyes to some spot on the tatami. "The guards."br

Sesshoumaru huffed in irritation. "Yes, they're rude and rough. I still don't know why father keeps you there with them. Anything else?"br

Hiki's upper lip twitched oddly. "It's not that, lout. They say things." The pup's brows rose and he leaned forward a bit. "Not the usual rude things. They say stuff like... like I..." His words failed, and he frowned for a bit. "...like I'm a bitch in heat. They call to me and grab themselves."br

The raised brows lowered and Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. "...and that's all they do?"br

Hiki's lip twitched a bit again, like he meant to say one thing, but forced himself to say another. "...no. It isn't. They go in my room when I'm not there and..."br

"Hell, Hikaru, why didn't you say something before? Are you that stupid? We have to tell Father. Now." He stood, grabbing his friend by the arm and marching them both out the screens and stalking to his father's chambers, still in his sleeping clothes. He pointedly ignored Hiki's babbled excuses, which fell to a meek plea before falling silent when they came to the screen. Not announcing himself, knowing his father already knew he was there, Sesshoumaru threw aside the delicate door, eyes gleaming a dangerous

"My, we're in a mood this morning, hm? And good morning, Hikaru." Inutaisho grinned cheerfully at the little dragon from his sprawl on some cushions. Hiki flushed and backed behind the pup, who was already drawing

"Father, you command an army of morons." And the battle was

------------brbr

Ears still ringing, the two young demons sat at the edge of the wall, watching the great lord berate the entire staff of the castle, guards, servants, even the kitchen workers. Inutaisho had reacted suspiciously much like his son to the news of Hiki's molestation. His rage only stayed quiet for long enough to curtly dismiss the boys, excusing them from the day's lessons and training. No sooner had they skittered away than the bellow sounded behind them, calling for the demon's advisors and the heads of the

Now sitting with large, sturdy cups of tea and a shared breakfast, Hiki and Sesshoumaru observed the tongue-lashing of the century as the rage went from disrespecting his "property" to "great traditions of alliance" and "bunch of bloody perverts"... Sesshoumaru giggled at that, a rare thing indeed. Hiki sidled closer to his friend, glad to have this particular burden off his back, and also happy Sesshoumaru was enjoying being able to help. br

The two lazed in the sunshine atop the wall for a good seven hours, even after the lord had finally stalked back inside with orders for the specific offenders to remain at attention where they stood until further notice. Neither of the boys was above gloating a little at the

--------------brbr

(end flashback)/ibr

Sesshoumaru was called back to the present when his father, having finished his meal in relative silence, crooked a finger at Hiki, who still knelt in his alcove near the doorway. Obediently, the dragon rose and padded over, kneeling beside Inutaisho when prompted. The dog demon studied his ward, scrutinizing the lovely features until that rare tint of pink snuck into ivory

"...are you jealous that Sesshoumaru is to begin maturity this spring coming?" he asked, at

Hikaru blinked, taken aback. "N-n-no... why would I be, my lord?" He had a bad feeling that Inutaisho was plotting... planning something terrible...br

"Hmph." The demon did not comment further, but he did not give Hiki permission to leave, either. He simply sat and stared and

[[A/N] So... what is that crazy Inu-papa thinking this time? He's got something up his fine, fine sleeves... but what is it? Here's where you lot come in. I'd love some guesses, and MAYBE I might tweak the story a bit to make one of them

Anyway, that's all for now. I'm going to be out of the country for a month, but after I'll see what I can do.]


End file.
